Harry Potter and the Broken Prophecy Book1-2
by kaorusuzuki20102011
Summary: Harry has always considered himself to be a freak because of his relatives, but after a potions accident in his first year at hogwarts will he be able to think otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Prophecy Book1 Chapter1

This will be an au story inolving fem harry(harry is a guy at first)

Genre:Romance/Angst

Summary:Harry has always considered himself to be a freak because of his relatives, but after a potions accident in his first year at hogwarts will he be able to think otherwise?

femharry/ron

Harry potter is not mine it belongs to JK Rowling.

Draco was furious, he never managed to make the boy who lived his friend and sure enough his father had made it quite clear how disappointed he was about it. Then he decides to try and sabatoge harry potter's potion for Snape tomorrow. "He'll regret not being my friend" said Draco as he decides how to ruin said class.

Harry was amazed, he was told all his life that he was a freak. Then he recently learned all these things like magic was real. He knew it wasn't a dream as he saw all the things Hagrid told him earlier. As he slept he had no idea that someone would be plotting his demise.

During their first week of classes he saw the many staff members of the school. Charms class taught by Professor Flitwick was fun and exciting as he taught them the basics of using charms. Later on he met Professor McGonagall and they tried turning matchsticks into needles.

Herbology taught by a person named Sprout was kinda nice in a way. He had experience taking care of the Dursley's garden so it wasn't as hard as it was going to be. History of Magic taught by this ghost named Binns was dreadfully boring as he went on about Goblin wars. Defense Against The Dark Arts was taught by Professor Quirrel who always stuttered and smelled of garlic.

During the week Harry noticed how Draco Malfoy kept following him and trying to see his schedule. His friends told him to watch out for Draco and his cronies.

Friday Harry learned that they would be taking potions with someone named Professor Snape. As he recently learned Snape seems to have had an intense hatred of him. "Harry Potter our new celebrity" he said using legimency on the unsuspecting Gryffindor. When Snape saw harry's mind he saw flashes of his childhood and was shocked.

As Snape begins to question Harry he noticed Draco with a vial when he entered the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Professor I was being held back by my father" he said. Snape gestured to Draco to take a seat and proceeded to give instructions on the board.

Before the class ended Draco aked Goyle to distract Harry while he placed the vial on Harry's potion. Meanhwile Ron and Hermione were being cautious as to what Draco was up to. As Harry went to his cauldron the potion started to bubble.

Snape noticed Harry's potion acting up and decided to berate him about it. Then the cauldron blew up on Harry's body as he lost consiousness.

"Idiot boy" Snape said. "Someone take him to the hospital wing" he said as Ron decides to take Harry to Madame Pomfrey. As Ron took Harry to the hospital wing Harry begun to change sex. Noticing this Ron rushed towards the hospital wing and waited for Pomfrey.

When Pomfrey noticed the boy/girl she begun to run diagnostic spells on Harry and told Ron to leave. Snape went to the hospital wing and saw what happened to Potter. "It's like seeing Lily all over again" he replied. Then he realized that he shouldn't have treated Harry the way he did just because of his father.

Meanwhile at the Department of Mysteries a prophecy between harry and Voldemort broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Gets Upset

A/N:Sirius is free in this story but wasn't allowed to visit Harry until he returns to hogwarts. Also Lupin is living with him. Will be Dumbledore bashing!

Sirius was quite upset after hearing what happenned to his godson. Sure he was a bit reluctant when the Headmaster asked him not to visit Harry but after what happenned he stormed to Hogwarts and decides to give Snape a piece of his mind.

"SNIVELOUS SNAPE WHAT DID YOU DO!" he said as he made his way to the dungeons. "How should I know if Potter followed directions properly" Snape replied. Then they immediately ajourned to the hospital wing.

When Harry woke up he was lying on a bed, noticing the white walla he assumed that he was in the hospital wing. "You gave us quite a scare Mr. Potter " Pomfrey said. As he begun to check everything he begun to notice things weren't quite right.

"What happenned to me!" He/she said. Then she explained what was going on to Harry since the accident in potions. As Harry begun to cry he/she noticed that Snape and another person wa sgoing towards him. "Padfoo" he begun to say at Sirius not knowing how he remembered him. "Don't worry it'll be okay" Sirius said to Harry as he hugged his godson.

The matron begun to tell them that because of the potion's unkown properties Harry's change is permanent. Then Dumbledore came to the hospial wing and Sirius was angry.

"LOOK WHAT BECAME OF MY GODSON YOU SENILE OLD COOT!" Sirius said as he began fuming and kept consoling Harry. Albus decides to reply "Sorry old boy but this wasn't suppossed to happen". Then Harry started to get scared "D-don't s-send m-me back there with tme sir I'll be good" Harry said curling into a ball.

Snape then told them of how Harry's relatives abused him when he was reading his mind. As Sirius tried punching him Albus decides to prevent it "Thi is a hospital wing not a place for your arguements" He said.

Then Sirius told Harry that he wants to adopt him and Harry gladly accepted. "Anyone's better than the Dursleys" he/she said.

Dumbledore replied "So how will we deal with this situation". Then they told himof their plans for Harry. Madame Pomfrey said "Everyone out Harry needs her rest". When everyone left to discuss certain plans for how to deal with the current situation she gave Harry a calming draught and Harry begun to sleep.


End file.
